SasuSaku/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto Arts Sasusaku road to ninja by tenshi1142-d57tk6k.jpg|Road to Ninja Promotional ankaxf.jpg|Chapter 64 Chapter_019.jpg|Chapter 19 Chapter_048.jpg|Chapter 48 1627-35211504-1.jpg|Chapter 208 000.jpg|Chapter 265 under-the-same-sky-cover.jpg|Chapter 269 Manga First Encounter -SS Chunin.png Beginnings - SS Chunin.png Acknowledgement - SS Chunin.png I am Haruno Sakura.. Chunin.png I am Haruno Sakura.. Chunin II.png Sakura's Scream I.png Sakura's Scream II.png Sakura's Scream III.png Sakura hugs Sasuke.png Wave's Arc - Gaurd the Client.png SS - Tree Climbing Advice.jpg SS - Sakura's voice.png Wave's Arc - Death.png Wave's Arc - Death I.png The Bridge of Heroes! - Sakura You're heavy.jpg The Bridge of Heroes! - Sakura You're heavy II.jpg 130px-Sasuke's_encouragement.png SS LS - In 5 minutes.jpg SS - Catch I.jpg SS - Catch II.jpg FoD - Sasuke Saves Sakura.jpg FoD - I will.. I must! I.jpg FoD - I will.. I must! III.jpg SasuSaku - Childhood.jpg SasuSaku - Cursed Mark.jpg SasuSaku - Cursed Mark II.png SasuSaku - Cursed Mark III.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun II.png SasuSaku - This isn't Sasuke-kun III.png SasuSaku - Stop this.png SS - Baka Naruto.jpg SasuSaku - Handhold.png Be Quiet about this Mark.png Broken Exasperation.png SS - Wake up.png Victory - SS.png SS - Sasuke vs Gaara.png SS -Dancing leaves II.png SS -Dancing leaves Finale.png SS - Cursed Mark.png SS - Cursed Mark II.png SS - Cursed Mark III.png Protect the ones you love.jpg SS - Precious someone.png SS - Precious someone II.png SS - Gaara Fight - Sakura Savior.png NS - Gaara Fight End I.png NS - Gaara Fight End II.png SS - Watching Naruto.png SS - Dandelion.png SS - Hospital Scene - Watching Over.png SS -Waking up in Hospital.png SS -Waking up in Hospital II.png SS - Hospital Flashback.png SS - Cursed Mark - Orochimaru.png SS - Sasuke Leaves Konoha.png SS - Tumblr Broken I would just be alone.png SS - Confession Finale.png 130px-Lt7MG.png SS - Please bring Sasuke back.png Sakura - Team 7 - Sasuke.png Sakura is reminded of Sasuke.png Sakura's Fake Decision!!.png Sakura's True confession from Sai.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai II.jpg Sakura's True confession from Sai III.jpg SS - Memories.png 640px-I_thought_I_could_do_this....jpg 01abhbajf.PNG SS - Reunion I.png SS - Reunion II.png SS - Reunion.png SS - Madara Arc.png SS- Flashback Sakura's Setting Goal.png SS.jpg True meaning of being Hokage - SS.png SS - 676.png Anime Non-Filler Greetings.png Naruto-Episode003_373.jpg naruto_narutoteam442.jpg yGsOR.jpg Sakura cries over Sasuke's body.gif Sasuke wakes up to crying Sakura.gif Carried_Away-_FOD.jpg SS - FoD - Hide.png tumblr_lll83wPlhS1qcwdeoo1_500.png Seeking_Comfort.jpg narutokun2kw1.jpg Sasuke x Sasuke - FOD - Baka Naruto.jpg sasusaku37.jpg Sasuke_Stops_Sakura(Chunin_Exams).jpg SasuSaku-moment-sasusaku-35264471-320-240.jpg Sasuke_and_Sakura_Funeral.png Thank_you_sakura_by_sakura13sasuke-d579srg.jpg Sakura-still-loves-sasuke.jpg Her_Happiest_Moments.jpg Filler 7388098_f260.jpg IMG_22765992603831.jpeg Hold_My_Hand.jpg SS - Filler - Cave.png Run_awayyy.png Team_Separation.png SS - OVA.jpg naruto_shippuden_screen_episode_214_by_sasu_saku_uchiha-d6tljcj.png 2r635h0.png Tumblr_mrwsoobWJO1svm2dao1_500.png Sakura_spy_on_Sasuke.jpg Omakes 10153700_460399770760126_1080374578_n.jpg OVAs NarutoOVA1_90.jpg NarutoOVA1_247.jpg asaugduoas.PNG agydfauy.PNG SS x Akamaru Scene.gif ofbgsaiu.PNG ojabakdsj.PNG ojflak.PNG oajdljaskf.PNG sasusaku_gif_by_sasu_saku_uchiha-d6sd3kr.gif oajdljaskf.PNG sasusaku_gif_by_sasu_saku_uchiha-d6sd3kr.gif Rock Lee : Spring Time of Youth Manga rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4457061.jpg nkfsl.PNG Kissies I.jpg Kissies II.jpg hgsgohp.PNG dnhbgl.PNG khlgs.PNG Sasuke x Sakura - Reunion Rock Lee SD I.jpg Sasuke x Sakura - Reunion Rock Lee SD.jpg Sakura punches Sasuke I.png Sakura punches Sasuke II.png kotrekwoir.PNG Ssnklfnj.png Ssndndc.png ssndkd.PNG Anime Sasusaku scene in narutosd 01 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9g7r.jpg Sasusaku scene in narutosd 02 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9glf.jpg Sasusaku scene in narutosd 03 by moonlightnekogirl-d5a9gvj.jpg sasusaku___narutosd_by_kittycat165-d5idq6w.png Sexy_Man_Jutsu.png Omakes/Specials/Extra 00001000.png Ckaakascas.PNG Ackascasc.PNG 2ibfgc9.jpg Movies mplayerc2007-11-1921-13-21-64.jpg qdhwiodhoiqw.PNG qhfepwehpw.PNG qhwwed.PNG qhjwlow.PNG qfhqw.PNG qehdwphw.PNG Sasusaku15.png qhwifowguf.PNG qhwefpewhqo.PNG Movie_Scene.jpg Scsaasca.PNG xzcsdcns.PNG Sasuke_gives_sakura_a_rose_by_morganlovesnaruto-d5634qb.jpg Naruto - RTN - Team 7 and SS.jpg Tumblr m5zu27LNpI1r70o9a.jpg Openings/Endings jbdskjcjdskds.PNG|Naruto Opening 1 op1nzkl.PNG|Naruto Opening 1 jckzzzs.PNG|Naruto Opening 2 op2bjkkdsds.PNG|Naruto Opening 2 op4nkvfd.PNG|Naruto Opening 4 op4xkddvd.PNG|Naruto Opening 4 Sasuke-Sakura-naruto-2734389-640-480.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 dscjddssd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 sasusaku_moment_opening_12__moshimo_by_daisuke_by_hakufumomo-d5gwjr6.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 12 My_Answer.png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 10 sdjcdsdsc.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 bdnlf.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 naruto_shippuden_ending_21_by_nikyuubi-d50hffk.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 naruto_shippuden_ending_sayonara_sasuke_and_sasuke_by_hakufumomo-d5rvios.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 eds24nsdcsd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 Video Games Tumblr_mpzusiw4dW1rdiytfo1_500.jpg naruto_clash_of_ninja_2_revolution_sasusaku_moment_by_hakufumomo-d5e4h1e.jpg nbcxmczx.PNG Fanart SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.png SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.jpg Samurai.png Ferris Wheel Love.jpg SasuSaku Kunai.jpg Snow Love.jpg Welcome Back.jpg SasuSaku Kimino.jpg Reach by keulom-d67r8ej.png SasuSaku Lolli.jpg Sasusaku kimono.jpg SasuSaku.jpg For_You_by_annria2002.jpg|link=http://annria2002.deviantart.com/art/For-You-170231153 Yasa by Mitona.jpg Mikota Sakura Sasuke.png SasuSaku by Mitona.jpg RtN SasuSaku FanMade.jpg Sakura Punch!!.jpg SasuSaku Farewell.jpg A New Beginning.png sasusakukissonthecheek.jpg tumblr_mqftvyBNJQ1spgw6wo1_500.jpg commission__sasusaku_wish_by_annria2002-d34z23j.jpg A Happy Family.png Cruel Fate.jpg By Hachiretsu- Deviant Art.jpg By Humonster-Deviant Art.jpg A Beautiful Garden Couple.jpg Switching Clothing.jpg Secrets.jpg Surprise Kiss.jpg Silent Kiss.jpg Shyness SxS.jpg Young Couples and Parents.jpg Under the CherryBlossom Skies.jpg tumblr_mt52brdygV1shivcfo8_500.jpg 60779_478515462235631_925127914_n.jpg best day ever.jpg 1380109_735176143165743_1627138866_n.jpg SasuSaku in Shippuden (hugging) .jpg 5664_628208363873535_1406136265_n.jpg sasusaku___iridescence___by_kivi1230-d4eqtva.png sasusaku___innocent_love___by_kivi1230-d4qhnqn.png.jpg sasusaku____tears_from_heaven_by_kivi1230-d30gclh.jpg sasusaku____beloved____by_kivi1230-d39yxd0.png 1383383 320253024783748 1399909819 n.jpg 1391515 466925786758993 795222205 n.jpg By BlackRose.jpeg The best things by tenchufreak-d3192u3.jpg My boy by tenchufreak-d2y7t9r.jpg Commission under the sea by tenchufreak-d387nt3.png Colors of autumn by tenchufreak-d32qbyo.jpg 39804848361748.jpeg sasusaku by sakuritha97.jpg 1425574 475866742531564 1896314418 n.jpg Sasusaku first love by xxhanako aixx-d3095nk.png 971320 474384396013132 369452031 n.jpg Artist Kayurka.png 891637 471766579608247 1177890490 o.jpg IMG 92215579870925.jpeg by_xxxdymexxx-sasusaku-17932583-900-13771.jpg sasusaku kiss by annria2002.jpg ss wb.jpg ss way together.jpg Tumblr luiykaT4P11qcwdeoo1 500.jpg Large.jpg IMG 75075064351509.jpeg Tumblr mwq779ID2n1r0mbqgo1 250.jpg IMG 74957755513619.jpeg IMG 33827318100632.jpeg (Sasusaku____by_) kivi1230.png by_damakuruta (-d343paf).png damakuruta 90163ccf69b19e83732cc5e8868302cc.png sasusaku__snow_kiss_by_xXhanako-aixX.png 咲 11772612_m.jpg 咲 12710518_m.jpg 咲 20836224_m.jpg 咲.jpg 里美ROM.jpg SasuSaku by Mitona (18).jpg SasuSaku by Mitona (20).jpg 0_4868_f95a2b0a_XL.jpeg By さくら.jpg By スズナギ.jpg By ポン酢 - 2.jpg By ポン酢 -.jpg By ポン酢 ---.jpg By ポン酢.jpg By みなはむ.jpg By 透未＠春コミ.jpg By an.jpg By Mel.jpg By にこ.png By ポン酢 -----.jpg By ポン酢 -081.jpg By 透未.png By 雅.jpg ByBy スズナギ.png just_like_heaven_by_girlunknown.jpg Keep_me_close_by_girlUnknown.jpg lovers_by_girlunknown.jpg sasusaku_pet_by_gabygomita.png satisfaction_by_angelgirlwithadream-d4ajgla.png time_slips_away_by_girlunknown.jpg warmth_by_girlunknown-d2xn0p9.jpg ミ ラム..jpg レモンけい.jpg 農産.jpg when_we_kiss_by_girlunknown.jpg sasusaku by neko-niki.png sasusakuuu by 2x-jhay.jpg ss by 2x-jhay.jpg sasusaku by bakaiiko.png 1496404_704964232847545_974696153_o.jpg レモンけい.jpg 石焼きチャーハン.jpg 農産.jpg when_we_kiss_by_girlunknown.jpg sasusaku by al shira aohoshi.jpg sasusaku by neko-niki.png sasusakuuu by 2x-jhay.jpg sasuke sakura by wosda.jpg sasusaku by julianagalardo.jpg sasusaku together by lesya7.jpg sasusaku by 2x jhay.jpg SasuSaku Reincarnation by alshiraaohoshi.jpg ss by 2x-jhay.jpg ss by tenchufreak.jpg sorry by sakuritha97.jpg sasusaku by bakaiiko.png 1618303_530224717095766_2139730056_o.png 1496404_704964232847545_974696153_o.jpg IMG_1718.JPG Follow Your heart by AngelJasiel.png